narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shikamaru
Vorgeschichte left|thumb|Besprechung von Shikamaru und Naruto Nachdem Kimimaro mit dem Gefäß von Sasuke entkommen ist, stellt sich Tayuya Naruto und Shikamaru in den Weg. Nach einer kleinen Besprechung greifen beide an. Als Shikamaru mit einem Kunai angreift, täuscht Naruto einen Schlag vor. Doch in Wahrheit springt er über Tayuya, damit er schnell Kimimaro hinterher kann. Tayuya kann nicht glauben, dass sie darauf reingefallen ist, wird aber auch gleich von Shikamarus Schatten angegriffen, kann jedoch ausweichen. Sie fragt ihn wieso er überhaupt hier sei, da er noch so unerfahren wäre. Doch Shikamaru meint nur, dass er keinen Freund zurücklassen würde und alles dafür geben wird, dass Sasuke zurückkommt und er die Anderen nicht enttäuschen will. Kampf left|thumb|Shikamaru hat nun drei Probleme mehr Tayuya benutzt Kuchiyose no Jutsu, um drei Doki heraufzubeschwören. Danach zieht sie ihre Flöte und setzt Mateki: Genbusoukyoku ein. Kaum hat sie angefangen zu spielen, bewegen sich ihre Krieger durch die Musik und greifen Shikamaru an. Der Erste greift blitzschnell mit seiner Keule an und zerstört den Ast, auf dem Shikamaru stand. Der Nächste will Shikamaru mit seinen Krallen erledigen, doch Shikamaru kann ausweichen. Shikamaru versteht nun, wie sie die Doki kontrolliert, weiß aber noch nicht, wie er sie vom Flötenspiel abbringen kann. right|thumb|Tayuya verwandelt sich während des spielens In der Zwischenzeit hat Tayuya ihr Mal des Fluches aktiviert. Shikamaru hat sich gerade auf einen anderen Ast geflüchtet, um zu überlegen was zu tun ist, aber er wird sofort von zwei der riesigen Krieger angegriffen. Shikamaru kann diesem Angriff ebenfalls ausweichen und fängt langsam an zu verstehen, wie Tayuya kämpft. Sie hält ihn immer auf Distanz, sodass er nicht angreifen kann, hält ihn jedoch gleichzeitig innerhalb der Hörweite ihrer Flöte, sodass ihre Doki ihn attackieren können. Kurz darauf scheint es Shikamaru wäre getroffen, doch war es nur ein Doppelgänger. Tayuya, der dies bewusst war, hetzt ihre Ungeheuer sofort auf den echten Shikamaru, denen er nur knapp entkommen kann. Er erkennt, dass die Melodie unglaublich schwer zu spielen sei, was seine Gegnerin bestätigt und ihm entgegnet, dass diese Melodie die letzte gewesen sei, die viele Männer gehört hätten. left|thumb|Noch mehr Probleme für Shikamaru Gleich darauf spielt sie eine neue Melodie, Makyou no Ran, und die drei Krieger greifen Shikamaru von neuem an. Doch nachdem Shikamaru ausgewichen ist, öffnen die Drei ihre Münder und aus ihnen kommt jeweils ein geisterartiges Wesen. Eins von ihnen kann Shikamaru kurz am Arm erwischen und dort etwas Chakra aussaugen. Kaum wollte Shikamaru auf einem Baum Schutz suchen, greifen ihn die drei Geister erneut an. Er versuchte sie mit Kunais aufzuhalten, doch diese flogen einfach durch sie hindurch. Um zu flüchten, brachte er eine Briefbombe in Kombination mit ein paar Rauchbomben am Baum an und sprang kurz vor der Explosion weg. Den Geistern hatte die Explosion allerdings nichts ausgemacht. In einem Gebüsch analysiert Shikamaru seine Lage und überprüft, was von seiner Ausrüstung übrig geblieben ist. Da seine Gegnerin wohl keine Schwäche in Angriff und Abwehr hat und die Doki ihn mit ihren Geistern verfolgten, sieht es nicht gut für ihn aus. Shikamaru ist klar, dass er seine Taktik ändern muss und nach kurzem Nachdenken tritt er Tayuya mit einer neuen Strategie entgegen. right|thumb|Shikamaru beobachtet alles aus dem Hinterhalt Als erstes wirft er ein Kunai mit Briefbombe auf Tayuya, welches an einem Baum unter ihr stecken bleibt. Tayuya springt aber einfach auf einen anderen Ast. Gleich darauf schickt sie den Krieger ohne Arme in die Richtung, aus der das Kunai kam. Ein weiteres Kunai, an welchem eine Lichtbombe befestigt ist, wird währenddessen von Shikamaru auf einen Ast über Tayuya geworfen. Tayuya versucht Shikamarus Position zu finden, als plötzlich ein weiteres Kunai auf sie zufliegt, dieses lässt sie jedoch einen Doki abwehren. Danach befiehlt sie einem Krieger, den Ort abzusuchen. Shikamaru wirft ein weiteres Kunai, welches ein Seil durchschneidet, woraufhin noch ein Kunai in Richtung Tayuya schießt. Diese wehrt es jedoch wieder mit ihrem Krieger ab. Shikamaru wirft fünf weitere Kunais auf sie, die alle von ihrem Ungeheuer abgewehrt werden. Dann zeigt sich Shikamaru plötzlich auf einem gegenüberliegenden Baum. Diese schickt gleich alle ihre Krieger auf ihn, doch Shikamaru wirft bloß ein weiteres Kunai auf die Lichtgranate, die er zuvor versteckt hatte. Diese explodierte mit einem grellen Licht vor Tayuya, was die Schatten der drei Doki so verlängert, dass Shikamaru sie problemlos mit seinem Kage Mane no Jutsu fangen kann. Tayuya versteht nicht, woher Shikamaru wusste, dass sie alle drei Ungeheuer zu ihm schicken würde. Dieser erklärt ihr, dass er auf ihre Fingerbewegungen geachtet hat, als sie die Krieger die Kunais abwehren ließ. So hatte Shikamaru ihre Fingerbewegungen gelernt und wusste, wer als nächstes angreifen würde. left|thumb|Alles hört jetzt auf Shikamaru Tayuya versucht ihre Krieger mit ihrem Flötenspiel wieder unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen, doch sie schafft es nicht, da Shikamarus Kage Mane no Jutsu dies verhindert. Er lässt den Doki mit den Klauen seinen Arm heben, damit er sein Kunai rausziehen kann und kündigt danach seinen Angriff an. Shikamaru wundert es jedoch, dass Tayuya nicht verunsichert ist und fragt sie, ob sie nicht auch ein Kunai ziehen will. Doch diese entgegnet ihm, dass sie keine Waffen außer ihrer Flöte besitzt. Als Shikamaru mit den drei Ungeheuern angreifen will, löst Tayuya ihr Kuchiyose no Jutsu auf. Als er auf einem Ast in der Nähe landet, fragt ihn Tayuya, ob er wirklich so blöd sei, dieses Detail zu vergessen, da sie ihn jetzt angreifen kann. Doch in dem Moment, als sie Shikamaru angreifen will, kann sie sich nicht bewegen, da sie vom Kage Mane no Jutsu erfasst wurde, dass Shikamaru um den Stamm des Baumes herum zu ihr geschickt hat. Shikamaru erklärt ihr, dass er es wie im Schach mache und sein erster Angriff nur ein Bluff war und der zweite stets der gefährliche sei. Tayuya bleibt keine andere Wahl als auf die zweite Stufe des Juin zu wechseln. right|thumb|Tayuya bleibt keine andere Wahl Tatsächlich schafft sie es, in dieser Form ihre Arme zu bewegen und somit wieder auf ihrer Flöte zu spielen. Shikamaru ist mehr als überrascht, dass sie sich verwandeln konnte und soviel Chakra entwickelte, dass sogar sein Jutsu sie nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Shikamaru bleibt keine andere Wahl, er muss sein neues Jutsu Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu einsetzen. Nun kann er Tayuya besser festhalten und sogar würgen, doch verliert er bei den momentanen Abstand schnell an Kraft, da er Chakra-Verbrauch extrem hoch ist, weshalb Shikamaru sein Kunai zückt, um dem Kampf ein Ende zu machen. Doch bevor es dazu kam, setzte Tayuya mit ihrer Flöte Mateki: Mugen Onsa ein. Shikamaru konnte gerade noch sein Kunai werfen, welches vor ihr landete. Danach löst sich sein Jutsu auf und er war vollstänig in ihrem Gen-Jutsu gefangen. left|thumb|Shikamaru im Gen-Jutsu gefangen Nachdem Shikamaru offenbar das Bewusstsein verloren hat, stellt Tayuya ihr Flötenspiel ein, nimmt sein Kunai und will ihn töten. Doch kurz bevor sie zustechen kann, steht Shikamaru plötzlich auf und verpasst ihr einen heftigen Schlag in den Magen. Außerdem hatte Shikamaru einen seiner Finger gebrochen, damit er einen kleinen Schatten bildet, mit dem er dann Tayuya mit Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu wieder festhalten konnte. Shikamaru erklärt dann wieder, dass sie hätte aufpassen sollen, da er ja sagte, dass der erste Angriff stets ein Blöff ist (worauf er sich aufs Kunai bezieht) und der zweite gefährlich sei. Er hatte von Anfang an geplant, das Kunai vor sie zu werfen, da er wusste, dass sie versuchen würde, ihn damit zu erstechen. right|thumb|Ausgetrickst Tayuya ist wieder auf einen Trick von Shikamaru reingefallen und muss nun dafür büßen. Shikamaru will ihr einen weiteren Schlag verpassen, doch konnte sie diesen abblocken. Tayuya hat immer noch genügend Kraft, um sich zu bewegen. Beide rangen eine ganze Weile miteinander. Shikamaru versucht, sie mit seinem Schatten zu erwürgen, doch verliert er immer mehr Chakra und sein Schatten kann ihren Hals nicht erreichen. Shikamaru denkt nach, ob es noch eine weitere Taktik geben könnte, aber er ist ratlos. Er erinnert sich, dass es schon mal so eine Situation wie diese gab, als er fast kein Chakra mehr hatte und beinahe umgekommen wäre. Damals hatte ihn Asuma gerettet, doch dieses Mal scheint niemand mehr da zu sein. Nach einer Weile ist Shikamaru am Ende und muss notgedrungen sein Jutsu auflösen, woraufhin er fast zusammenbricht. Tayuya nutzt die Gelegenheit und will es nun mit dem Kunai zu Ende bringen. Doch kurz bevor sie zusticht, kommt ein heftiger Wind auf, der sie wegstößt. Dieser Wind kam von Temari, die jetzt auf Shikamarus Seite ist und ihm helfen will. Hilfe von Temari left|thumb|Unerwartete Hilfe von Temari Temari erklärt Shikamaru, dass es ein Befehl war, dass die Suna-Ninjas Konoha helfen sollten. Shikamaru ahnt dabei auch schon, dass Tsunade diesen Befehl gegeben hatte. Als Temari die Sache übernehmen will und meint, Shikamaru solle sich ausruhen, ist dieser anfangs nicht davon begeistert, da "Ein Mann kann sich ja nicht von einer Frau beschützen lassen" kann. Temari findet, dies wäre Blödsinn und macht sich kampfbereit. Tayuya findet es gar nicht lustig, dass Suna nun Konoha hilft und spielt wieder auf ihrer Flöte. Shikamaru warnt Temari noch davor, doch Temari setzt einfach Dai Kamaitachi ein und kann mit dem dabei erzeugten Wind nicht nur die Klangwellen der Flöte vertreiben, sondern auch mehrere Bäume, Äste und ein Stück von Tayuyas Flöte zerstören. Tayuya selbst bringt sich vor Attacke schnell in Sicherheit, sodass sie selbst nichts abbekommt. left|thumb|Saubere Arbeit von Temari right|thumb|Tayuya ist besiegt Sie steckt nun in der Klemme und versteckt sich erstmal hinter einem Baum. Temari nutzt die momentane Ruhe und lässt sich von Shikamaru über Kampfstil und Techniken ihrer Gegnerin aufklären. Shikamaru erzählt ihr daraufhin auch gleich, was er denkt und fragt sie danach was sie jetzt vor hat. Da sie zu zweit sind, wird Tayuya sich nicht mehr zeigen und versuchen, sie nun aus der Ferne in ihr Gen-Jutsu zu locken, weshalb sich die beiden schnell etwas einfallen lassen sollten. Shikamaru schlägt sogar einen Rückzug vor, Temari ist jedoch strikt dagegen, da sie eine bessere Idee hat. Mithilfe des Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai ruft sie ihr Wiesel, welches daraufhin auf dem Wind ihres Fächers in den Wald hinein fliegt. Tayuya startet in der Zwischenzeit einen erneuten Versuch, ihre Feinde mit ihrem Flötenspiel in ein Gen-Jutsu zu locken. Doch genau in diesen Moment taucht Temaris Wiesel auf, das mit seiner Kraft und seinen Sicheln den ganzen Wald um Tayuya zerschneidet, wobei auch Tayuya selbst einiges abbekommt. Als der dabei entstandene Wind sich legt, sieht man, dass die nun besiegte Tayuya unter Bäumen eingequetscht ist. Shikamaru sieht danach sogar ein, dass er Temari dieses mal wohl danken muss. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Shikamarus Kämpfe Kategorie:Temaris Kämpfe Kategorie:Kämpfe der Sound-Five